Just the Beginning
by vaticanxcameos
Summary: It started with Dantius, and it nearly ended on the Collector Base. Thane Krios never thought he would fall in love again after the death of his wife. But then again, he never thought he would fall in love with a human either. Thane/F!Shep


Title: Just the Beginning

Summary: 'It started with Dantius, and it nearly ended on the Collector Base.' Thane Krios never thought he would fall in love again after the death of his wife. But then again, he never thought he would fall in love with a human either. Jane Shepard is like that though, getting close to people that is. Thane/F!Shep.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

AN: For Rayne, because she needs a good pick me up every once in a while. Now, as much as I love her, please excuse me while I go write some femslash.

AN2: Some lines will be used from the game, others wont.

**Just the Beginning**

It started with Nassana Dantius.

He had been planning this mission with utmost care. The woman had killed far to many people, and she must go. As he began, he knew, in his heart, that this would be his last mission. His health was failing, he knew, and being killed my the guards would be an honor to him.

The loud explosions, gun fire, and yelling stopped him in his tracks, however. He knew it wasn't him, he had avoided most of the guard and the ones he didn't, he had silently taken out and hid. Backtracking as best as he could, he watched the new play unfold.

The woman leading the small group looked way too soft, and too young, to be carrying a gun and wearing the armor that she did. Long, blonde hair, that was probably once pulled up, was now free. Blue eyes sparkled with delight as she whooped with each accurate shot. Those eyes though, those eyes also held a look of pain, a look of hardness one should never have. This woman had seen many battle, and some not by her own choosing.

He followed the rag-tag team as they noisily made their way up each floor. The woman was quick with her work, but liked to get hands on; slamming into the guards with her biotic powers, and using her shotgun to kill those who didn't immediately see death. A Turian with broken armor backed her up; using his sniper when needed, and his assault rifle when the time called. Then there was the Krogan, a hatchling, who was side-by-side with the woman. Despite being different races, they were a perfect, coordinated team.

When the room that held Dantius grew near, he gave the team one last look before disappearing ahead. The group provided a great distraction, and his plan changed accordingly.

Nassana liked to talk, it seemed, but no matter. As she was distracted, he jumped from the vents silently. In swift moves, he took out the three mercs guarding the asari before pulling Nassana to him, his gun against her chest. Before she could make any move, he pulled the trigger, and her body fell lifeless against his. He rested her against the computer terminal, and prayed.

"Uh, hello?

He paused in his prayer, looking up at her for a split second. "I apologize, but prayers for the wicked but not be forsaken."

The woman snorted. "She don't deserve any."

He shook his head. "Not for her, for me." With a sigh, he stood up fully and walked towards her. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction…chaos."

The woman shrugged. "I was PMS-ing."

He stopped, startled by the sarcastic answer, before moving on. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well, here I am."

"How did you know I was coming at all."

"I didn't. Not until you marched through the front door and started shooting. You were a valuable distraction."

"Thanks," the woman drawled.

He easily picked up on her anger and sarcasm. "I needed a distraction, you needed to speak with me. Your half is done. What would you like to discuss?"

And then, he was pulled into a fairy tale that was all too real.

He could have turned her down, but she had saved his life for a more important goal. He would achieve his death, just not at that moment. His mind could live with that.

Despite his nature to want to be left alone to his prayers, Shepard visited his every day; sometimes for hours, sometimes just for a few minutes. He knew she did it with everybody, but he found it odd. He had never meant a Commander - human or otherwise - who took the time to know their crew. He also never met a Commander who took the time to make sure every one of their crew mates fulfilled one last wish before their death.

When the news that Kolyat had been contracted as a hitman, Shepard had pulled it out of him and he found himself on the Citadel, looking for his son. He realized, right then and there, that he had fallen in love with Shepard.

He had never expected to fall in love after the death of his wife. His body was a tool after that, finding and killing those responsible. Even after their death, he would not open his heart for another being. But it did. It opened wide, and he never even realized it until it knocked him flat on his back. He, however, forcefully closed his heart back up. They would not survive this mission, she would never have to know.

She found out though. He had no idea how, but she coaxed it out of him. Even with his Drell memory, that night is a blur. Kisses blended together as skin met skin, and hearts touched. It was the night they loved each other.

It was also the night they said goodbye.

The battle was fierce, and bloody. Wounds upon wounds littered their skin as they trudged their way forward. Slowly, the group slowly split up; Mordin and Miranda helping the kidnapped crew back to the Normandy, the rest of them holding the line while Shepard went ahead with Garrus and Grunt. They should have died. They should have gone out with the base.

"W't time issit?"

He turned away from the stars, finding her sitting up in bed. Even in the dim lighting, he could still see her tired features. "Go back to sleep, Siha."

"Don't wanna."

He chuckled; he loved the way she sounded like an innocent child when she was tired. Slipping back into bed beside her, she snuggled against him and was immediately asleep, her soft breath tickling his neck.

It all started with Dantius, and nearly ended on the Collectors Base. He wondered what their love would live through next.


End file.
